A Father's Wrath
by lechymonk
Summary: Nataku is the War Prince of heaven and he only has one true friend, Son Goku. LiTouten finds out one day that the two are friends and decides that this friendship cannot continue. No Pairings and No Yaoi.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saiyuki or any of the guys. That honor belongs to Kazuya Minekura.

Goku wandered around the palace, looking for something to do. Konzen was busy with paper work. Kenren was sitting in a sakura tree with a jug of rice wine, checking out all the pretty women walking by. Ten-chan was buried in his maps, literally. Goku had gone to Tenpou's office for a visit and ending up helping the military strategist dig himself out from a pile of maps that had come crashing down on top of him.

He walked through the halls, being ignored by the adults around him, It was no secret that most of the people in heaven feared him. He even heard some of them say he should be banished from heaven. They called him a heretic. Goku didn't know what that meant, exactly, but he didn't think it was anything good.

Goku wandered back to Konzen's office, running his hands along the cool walls. He missed his friend, Nataku and he wondered if Konzen knew when Nataku was coming back. Goku heard that Nataku's father had sent him to battle youkai that were attacking ships in the Southern Seas of heaven.

The youkai waited until the ships were several days out to sea and then attacked. They took all the valuables from the ship and food supplies. Then they killed all the sailors. Several ships had been attacked before Nataku was sent to deal with the youkai.

Goku didn't understand why his friend had to do battle all the time. He was the same age as Goku, just a kid really. But, he heard people calling Nataku, the war prince. Kenren had another name for him. The puppet assassin. Goku didn't understand that nickname, either. But, being Goku, he really didn't give it much thought. Grownups were a mystery to him.

Goku spotted someone he was supposed to leave alone. Li-Touten, Nataku's father. He was a large man, with cruel dark eyes, long black hair and a red diamond in the middle of his forehead. Goku was torn. He knew Konzen would be mad and possibly hit him on the top of his head and yell at him for talking to Li-Touten, but if Konzen didn't know when Nataku was coming back, surely his father would.

Goku looked at Konzen's office door. It was closed. Konzen couldn't see through closed doors, so he wouldn't know that Goku talked to Li-Touten. Unless, Li-Touten got upset and went to see Konzen. Goku chewed on his bottom lip while he thought over his problem. Li-Touten was almost to him and if Goku didn't ask him now, he might never get a chance. He gathered up his courage to speak.

He thought back on Ten-chan and his lessons in manners. Say "hello, sir" when you greet someone and bow to them. Don't just yell, HEY, when you want someone's attention. And don't pick your nose while you are talking to an adult. Kenren added that rule. Goku had listened and took the lessons to heart.

Li-Touten was almost next to Goku and since he hadn't noticed Goku, he needed to speak first. It was now or never.

Goku bowed. "Hello, sir. May I ask you a question?" Ten-chan would be proud of him. His manners were good.

Li-Touten stopped and stared at Goku. What could the heretic want with him? Normally, he would just keep on walking, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"What do you want?" Goku thought he didn't sound angry. Maybe Konzen was wrong about Li-Touten. After all, he seemed to love Nataku.

"Sir, I was wondering when Nataku was coming back." Goku felt comfortable enough to stand and face Li-Touten. Goku met his eyes and he immediately wished he wouldn't have. Li-Touten's face was dark with anger. What could have he done? All he did was ask a simple question.

"What business does a heretic have with my son?" His voice was smooth, but tight with anger.

"I'm his friend." Goku pulled his shoulders back and stood to his full height. Inside, he was shaking, but he wasn't about to let this man know.

Li-Touten looked down on the child. It was no secret that he was under the care of Konzen. But that didn't mean much to Li-Touten. He was a powerful man in the heavens and people feared him. Most importantly, however, he was the war prince's father. One day, Li-Touten would be the most powerful man in the heavens.

Li-Touten leaned down and started into Goku's eyes. "Nataku is on a very important mission and will be back when he is finished. Do not bother me again, or I will have to speak to Konzen Doji about you." Li-Touten straightened up and began walking down the hall. He didn't have time for this.

"Why do you send Nataku to battle?" The words were out of Goku's mouth before he could stop them. He covered his mouth, as if that would be able to take them back. He shrank back against the wall. Li-Touten turned and walked back to Goku, pinning him against the wall with his hand on Goku's chest.

Li-Touten leaned in, putting his whole weight into it. This child was little more than an animal and animals needed to be shown who was the alpha male. Goku was having trouble breathing, but that didn't bother Li-Touten. Let the thing suffer. Questioning him about Nataku, like he was really his son's friend. His son was the war Prince! His son didn't run around the castle, chains rattling, like Goku did.

What Li-Touten had forgotten was the reason that Goku wore those chains. He was powerful and without those chains, no one could control him.

Li-Touten watched Goku struggle to breath. He let up a little when he saw the child was almost in distress. "You dare question me about my treatment of my son? My son holds one of the highest positions in heaven. If I even see you looking at him again, I will have you punished. And the punishment won't be dealt out by your keeper, Konzen. I will deal with you." He gave one last push and removed his hand from Goku's chest.

Goku felt sick. Konzen was right, he should have never spoken to this man. Goku slid down the wall, holding his chest. If he wasn't so strong, Li-Touten might have really hurt him. His heart was pounding and he laid his head down on his knees. He could still feel Li-Touten's eyes on him. He peeked up through his hair. Li-Touten's eyes were burning with rage and madness. Goku shivered as he thought of what his friend must go through, having this man as a father.

A loud horn sounded and a deep male voice was heard throughout the palace.

"Prince Nataku has arrived back from his victory over the youkai of the Southern Seas."

That was it. Nothing about if he was well, or if he was hurt badly. It was like people looked at Nataku as a thing and not a person. Goku knew how the other boy felt. That's why they got along so well. Both were watched almost constantly. Nataku because he was considered almost like royalty and Goku because he was considered a trouble maker.

Goku wanted to stand up, but he didn't want Li-Touten to think he was going to go and see Nataku. After the threats Li-Touten had made, Goku didn't doubt for a moment that he wouldn't follow through with them. He watched at Li-Touten brushed off imaginary lint from his tunic and straightened it out.

He stared at Goku once more, looking down at him from his full height. He had heard rumors that Nataku and this child were friends but Li-Touten didn't want to believe it. Maybe the time was right to talk to Nataku about his place in heaven. Li-Touten sneered at Goku. If he had his way, this heretic would be gone from here. And so would Konzen, Tenpou and Kenren. Those three men were like a thorn in his side. He couldn't put into words how much he hated those three.

Li-Touten turned on his heel and left Goku sitting in the hall, near Konzen Doji's office. He didn't look back. Goku watched his retreating back until he felt safe enough to get up without throwing up. He opened the door to Konzen's office and went into the bedroom that they shared. Goku laid down on his little futon mattress, that was at the foot of Konzen's raised bed, and wept. Konzen never even looked up from his paperwork.

Li-Touten strode down the hall, going to meet his son. His son, he thought with pleasure. A child to mold and make in his image. A child who obeys orders without question. A child who thinks the way Li-Touten does. Nataku was that perfect child. The Jade Emperor sent Nataku off to battle and the child never questioned why it was he that had to go. Because Nataku knew what he was created for; he was the war prince. That was his destiny.

Li-Touten went to Nataku's chamber. He should have been here by now. Li-Touten looked around the small room. Just a place to sleep, really. He didn't want Nataku thinking he was better than he really was.

Sounds of the soldiers and medical personal could be heard coming down the hall. Nataku must be injured. Li-Touten's face darkened. It was unacceptable to Li-Touten that his son was such a frail thing, that a few youkai could hurt him. Li-Touten decided it was time to have a talk with Nataku.

Li-Touten watched silently as Nataku stumbled his way into his room. He was bruised and bloody, with several nasty cuts on his face and chest. His eyes were wide and he seemed not to know where he was. Healers followed, with their satchels of herbs and medicines. They got Nataku to his bed and began to disrobe the boy.

Nataku came alive then. He pushed the healers away with a small cry, covering his slim body. Shaking, he made his way to the bed and pulled back the covers.

"I have no other injuries on my body, than what you can see. There is no need to take off my robes." His voice was no more than a whisper. He crawled under the covers and pulled his robe open, revealing a chest that was covered with old scars. The newest cut was still bleeding. The head healer put on salve and covered it with bandages and tape. Nataku didn't even look at the man while he did this. He just wanted this to be over and get some sleep.

Li-Touten watched the healers take care of his son. When they were done, they left the room, bowing to Li-Touten as they left. Li-Touten shut the door behind them and walked over to his son's bed. He pulled up a chair and sat down. He looked at Nataku for a long time.

Nataku wished his father would either speak or leave him alone. Usually, when he returned from his battles, he was left alone in his room until he healed. His mother never came to see him and neither did his father. But, this time was different. Li-Touten was staying and he wanted to talk. Nataku shivered.

"Do you want to tell me what went wrong on this mission?" Li-Touten crossed his arms over his chest. "It was a simple mission, Nataku, and there were plenty of soldiers with you. You shouldn't have the injuries you do." His deep voice was tight with anger.

"Nothing went wrong, Father. There were over one hundred youkai to get rid of. Their leader was a big male and he was strong." Nataku couldn't meet his father's eyes anymore and turned his head away. "I killed him, so I don't understand why you are upset with me."

Li-Touten's teeth ground together. The insolence of this boy! Talking to him as if the two of them were equals. This behavior would not continue. Li-Touten would make sure of that, right now, right here.

He got up from his chair and hovered over Nataku. Suddenly, Li-Touten drew back and slapped Nataku with all his might, hitting the boy's left cheek. Nataku looked at his father in shock. His hand covered his cheek. It was hot and throbbed. Tears came to his large golden eyes.

Li-Touten grabbed the front of Nataku's robed and jerked him into a sitting position. "How dare you talk to me that way! I am your father! You have shamed me by returning from a simple battle, bruised and beaten!" Li-Touten was shaking with anger. "You are the war prince or do you forget your position in heaven?" Nataku shook his head no. Li-Touten gave Nataku a little shake.

Li-Touten released Nataku's robes and the boy dropped back down to the bed. "I have heard rumors of your behavior while you are not in my presence and I ignored them. I took them for idle gossip. But, today, something happened that makes me believe what I have heard is not rumor, but fact." Nataku's stomach seemed to drop to his feet. "I met someone who considered you his friend." Li-Touten paused. "Do you have an idea who I might have met today?"

Nataku shook his head no. "It was the heretic, Son Goku." Nataku felt like he was going to be sick. Any one but Goku. He was his only friend and he didn't want Goku to get into trouble. "Do you know he had the audacity to ask why you were always sent into battle?" Li-Touten gave a humorless smile. "I told him it was none of his concern and if he continued to question me, I would deal with him, not Konzen."

Nataku's heart sank. Now, Goku would be so frightened that he would never play with him again. It was no secret how Li-Touten dealt with people who crossed him. If they were lucky, death would come quickly, but that usually wasn't the case. Being whipped in the public square until you bled to death, was Li-Touten's favorite punishment.

"You will not see this heretic again. Do I make myself clear, Nataku?" Li-Touten waited for Nataku's answer. He was shocked to see Nataku shake his head no. His eyes narrowed as he glared at his son. Nataku looked frightened but determined to defy his father.

The sounds coming from the room deeply disturbed the soldiers who were guarding the doorway to Nataku's room. But, if they interfered, it would mean their heads would roll. The sound of fists hitting a soft, small body filtered through the door. Childlike cries of distress could be heard softly. The largest soldier wiped a tear from his eye as he could make out the words, "please, stop." He had a child of his own and never would understand how Li-Touten could do this to his own son.

As Li-Touten opened the door, soft sobbing could be heard, as if Nataku had his face buried in his pillow to muffle the sound. The soldier looked at Li-Touten's hands. The bastard had hit Nataku so hard, his knuckles were starting to bruise. The soldier didn't look at Li-Touten in the face, for he didn't want to see the sick smile of satisfaction on his face.

Li-Touten closed the door behind him and looked at the soldiers. Their faces were impossible to read. "No one goes in this room without my permission. Nataku is to be left alone until he heals. Is that understood?" The soldiers nodded. Li-Touten went to his rooms, not even glancing back at the soldiers. He was sure they were loyal to him and only to him. The soldiers watched as Li-Touten shut the door to his private apartments. They glanced at each other. They would wait for a bit to see if Li-Touten emerged or if he was in for the night.

An hour later, the soldiers made their move. The smaller one left his post to look for the one person that they would let in the room. He knocked on Konzen's room. Konzen opened the door. The soldier nodded in the direction of Konzen's bedroom, where a small body could be seen, curled up on the futon on the floor. Konzen nodded and went to get Goku.

Konzen shook Goku awake. He spoke in a low voice to the child and held out his hand. Goku took it, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His eyes widened when he realized who was here and where he was going. Absolute quiet was necessary and the only sounds the pair made were their footsteps; the soft thump of the soldier's boots and the soft padding of Goku's bare feet.

The pair made their way to Nataku's room and the soldier held out his hand for Goku to wait. He wanted to be absolutely sure Li-Touten would not see this child. Seeing and hearing no odd sounds, the pair went to Nataku's door. The soldier opened the door just enough for Goku to slip through and closed it softly.

Goku waited for his eyes to adjust to the dim light. He padded softly over to Nataku's bed and sat down on the floor. Slowly, Goku began to make out cuts and bruises on Nataku's face and chest. He knew most of these were from his father, for they were in the shape of a fist. Goku felt helpless. The only thing he could do for Nataku was be there for him if he woke up during the night. Nataku gave a little hiccup. He had cried himself to sleep. Goku scooted closer to the bed and reached for Nataku's hand.

Nataku woke up as soon as he felt Goku touch his hand. He managed a small smile at his best friend. The cut his father's ring made at the corner of his mouth, made a full smile impossible. Goku smiled back.

Nataku could sleep in peace tonight. He had his guardian angel watching over him.


End file.
